Enemies
| number = 29 & 30 | writer = Mark Paniccia & Tim Russ | storyby = | artist = | layouts = | penciller = Rob Davis | inker = Aubrey Bradford | finishes = | colorist = Moose Baumannn (design), Malibu (interior color) | letterer = Dave Lanphear | editor = Phil Crain | publisher = Malibu Comics | published = October & | anthology = [[malibu DS9, Issue 29|Malibu DS9, Issue 29]] & [[malibu DS9, Issue 30|Malibu DS9, Issue 30]] | omnibus = The Complete Comic Book Collection | pages = 16 | date = 2371 | stardate = | altcover = file:malibu30.jpg }} Enemies & Allies is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine comic published by Malibu Comics in 1995, in two parts, in the 29th and 30th issues of their monthly DS9 series. The story features the mirror universe activities of and . Summary Part One and are in the shuttlecraft Runner being chased by two K't'inga class battle cruisers. They head toward an asteroid belt, and Tuvok contacts their home base, "Northern Star". Little do they know, but the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance ships have cracked their code and they are headed right toward one of their cloaked ships. Commander Mahj'K of the Alliance ship quvSud hails them and, as their shuttlecraft is trapped by a tractor beam, Tuvok and Bashir are beamed over to the newly decloaked starship. On board the quvSud, the two are thrown into the brig. As the shield comes up, a Mahj'K taunts them with the knowledge that they are now headed toward the rebel Beta Quadrant outpost to destroy it in a hail of photon torpedoes. Mahj'K contacts Captain Kroll on the ship that captured the shuttlecraft, but they can find no trace of the chip Tuvok claimed to have in his last transmission. Mahj'K delegates his first officer, Tr'anga to interrogate the prisoners. The Bajoran science officer, Nor, scans the two prisoners with a tricorder, quickly finding the chip hidden under Tuvok's skin at the wrist. Tr'anga pulls out a knife and prepares to cut it out. Part Two Bashir taunts his Klingon captor, asking him if the alliance with the Cardassians and Bajorans is everything that he had hoped for. Bashir succeeds in riling up the Klingon, who stabs his d'k tahg into the wall and walks away. Elsewhere on the quvSud, Tuvok endures Tr'anga's extraction of the data chip from his wrist, and Nor puts it into the computer to begin decoding it. Nor is finally able to decode the chip and discovers the location of the rebel weapons shipment. Kroll tells Mhaj'k to send the information and then Kroll and the Qaw'wl' will intercept the shipment, while Mhaj'k heads to Qo'noS with news of the victory. Moments later, the power and warp engines go offline, and Tuvok grabs a phaser, shooting Nor, Tr'anga, and his other captors. With the power off, Bashir and Tuvok make their way to the bridge of the ship, now dead in space, and explain the use of the chip in immobilizing the three vessels. Mhaj'K pulls a phaser and aims it at Tuvok, but before he can fire, one of his bridge officers stabs him in the back with his d'k tahg. Tuvok thanks the Klingon, noting that the ship's name is " Honor', an appropriate designation for these circumstances. Let us set a universe free with it." References Characters : • Kroll • Mahj'K • Nor • reghta' • Tr'anga • Starships and vehicles :IKS quvSud/ ( battle cruiser) • Runner • IKS Qaw'wl (K't'inga-class) Locations :The entire story takes place aboard ships in open space. Beta Quadrant • Qo'noS • shuttle bay Races and cultures :Cardassian • Human ( ) • Vulcan • Klingon • Bajoran States and organizations : • • Cardassian-Klingon Alliance • • Terran Rebellion Science and technoloy :asteroid belt • Bajoran phaser pistol • blood • cloaking device • data chip • d'k tahg • energy cell • force field • Klingon disruptor pistol • mirror universe • parallel universe • photon torpedo • self destruct • shields • skin • systems-override program • tractor beam • transporter • universe • warp engine Ranks and titles :captain • commander • engineer (jonwI') • first officer • lieutenant • medic • science officer • surgeon • technician Other references :god • • interrogation • Northern Star • targ • treason Appendices Related media * }} - This story marks the second appearance of the mirror universe versions of and , both of which first appeared in this DS9 episode which aired a few months before the publication of this comic. Background * This story is one of four published by Malibu Comics which were released in two parts over two consecutive anthology comic books. Published alongside this story, in the 29th and 30th issues of Malibu's monthly series, was "Sole Asylum". The two earlier stories in the same format were "Genesis Denied, Part I" and "Part II" and "Mudd's Pets, Part I" and "Part II", released in the 26th and 27th issues of the series. * The Mirror Universe Timeline, published in Star Trek Magazine #142, identifies this story as an alternate timeline to that of the main mirror universe timeline; it cites incompatibility with later depictions of the Terran Rebellion in both canon and non-canon stories. Connections Timeline No chronological information is given in the comic, although is presumably takes place at a similar time to the other comics in Malibu's DS9 series, and the episodes of DS9 being aired at the time of publication. The story "Sole Asylum", which was published along side this story has a stardate of 48979.1, which places it at the end of 2371. The Mirror Universe Timeline, published in Star Trek Magazine #142, places the story in either 2371 or 2372. Production history | before = Sole Asylum | after = Remembrance }} * 1995 ** October: Part One is first published by Malibu Comics in [[malibu DS9, Issue 29|Malibu DS9, Issue 29]]. ** November: Part Two is first published by Malibu Comics in [[malibu DS9, Issue 30|Malibu DS9, Issue 30]]. * September 2008: re-released on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD, by Graphic Imaging Technologies. External link * * category:dS9 comic story arcs